Plan de Conquista-Tobi
by Sarahi99
Summary: Ese día era como cualquier otro, normal y sin nada especial. . . al menos para él, el despistado, alegre e infantil de Tobi. Sin embargo, ese día fue todo menos normal. [Reto: Plan de Conquista. Para el Foro "Akatsuki Rules"]


Gomenasai~

La muy irresponsable de mí, se quedó dormida. Oigan llegue cansada de la escuela, llegue, literalmente, muerta. Me recosté en mi caminata y, cuando menos me lo espere, me quede dormida.

Bueno, bueno, fuera de eso, aquí les traigo un one-shot del reto _Plan de Conquista_ para el Foro _**Akatsuki Rules**_.

Se suponía que yo era la segunda pero, por problemas de la creadora del reto, yo seré la primera.

(Para más información del reto, favor de pasar a echar un vistazo al foro :3)

**ATENCION: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" brevemente para cumplir este reto._

**ACLARACION: **_En este capítulo la "estrella" principal es __Tobi.__ Y aquí es Tobi es el Tobi que queremos, el idiota, infantil y alegre. Y si, si leo el manga y se quién es Tobi, pero aquí este Tobi es el __Good Boy__ que amamos, ¿ok? Ok ewe_

**Nota: **_En algunas escenas, puede a ver un Tobi astuto y perspicaz, se recomienda discreción._

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Plan de Conquista- Tobi**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, normal y sin nada especial. . . al menos para él, el despistado, alegre e infantil de Tobi.

Sin embargo, ese día fue todo menos normal.

Ese día, Tobi estaba dando vueltas por la "casa" de la Organización, buscando a su adorado Deidara-sempai, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Sin rendirse, le pregunto a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la tétrica Organización si habían visto al rubio amante de lo efímero. Sin embargo, nadie sabía dónde se había metido.

Lo que más le llamo la atención a Tobi fue la curiosa manera de Konan de responder a su duda, ella se veía por demás decaída, triste y. . . ¿decepcionada?

Tobi no sabía el porqué de la actitud de la Peli-azul y, olvidándose de buscar a su sempai, decidió investigar qué es lo que tanto le perturbaba a Konan. Sin preguntarle a Konan, claro. Si algo había aprendido con el rubio Akatsuki es que si le preguntas a alguien insistentemente si le pasaba algo malo, este no te respondería y cambiaria de tema o, en el peor de los casos, te manda a volar con su arcilla explosiva.

Sin embargo, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba dar alguna idea "lógica" del porqué del estado de Konan. Tobi estaba por ir a preguntarle a Konan, a pesar de saber que se jugaba el cuello, que le pasaba. Pero a su mente vino un recuerdo:

_**Flashback**_

—_Konan-chan, ¿ha visto a Deidara-sempai? ¡Tobi lo está buscando pero no lo encuentra!— Le había preguntado alegremente, como siempre, Tobi._

—_No Tobi, lo siento— Respondió en Konan con una débil voz_

— _¡Oh, no hay problema! ¡Tobi seguirá buscando a su sempai!_ _— Respondió, a un en un tono alegre, el enmascarado._

_Tobi se disponía a irse, pero un débil, y acido, susurro lo detuvo por unos momentos._

—_Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a olvidar este día?— Logro escuchar el susurro de Konan_

—_Konan-chan, ¿paso algo malo?_ _— Le había preguntado, un poco preocupado._

— _¿Eh? No, nada malo Tobi— Fue lo único que dijo y la Peli-azul se fue a su habitación_

_Tobi no le dio importancia a eso y siguió en busca de su Sempai._

_**Fin Flashback**_

¡Ahora Tobi entendía! El estado de Konan se debía a que en ese preciso día había, o sucedió, _algo_ y Tobi no sabía con exactitud que era ese _algo_.

— ¡Tobi tiene una idea! ¡Tobi le preguntara al Sempai! — Se dijo, más para sí mismo que para alguien más, y reitero su búsqueda del rubio Akatsuki.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, luego de varias horas de búsqueda, le pregunto que día era hoy.

—Serás baka, Tobi. Hoy es el día de los enamorados, hm. Todo el mundo sabe eso. . . claro, excepto tú, baka, hm— Le respondió Deidara, alejándose de Tobi, mientas que este empezaba a formularse las relaciones entre el mal estado emocional de Konan y el día de los enamorados.

—"_Maldito, ¿Cómo se atreve a olvidar este día?" _Fue lo que dijo Konan-chan, ¿eso quiere decir que Tobi tiene la culpa? — Se preguntó, sintiéndose el responsable de la tristeza de Konan, sin saber que él no era el causante de la misma.

Decidido, Tobi estaba dispuesto a enmendar "su error".

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrar a Konan-chan? — Se preguntó, esperando a que le llegara alguna idea por arte de magia. —Tobi no sabe qué hacer— Dijo, con cascaditas que salían por el ojo de la máscara, después de un rato de andar pensando en una buena idea para alegrar a Konan. — ¿Qué le gustan a las chicas? —Se preguntó— ¡Tobi tiene una idea! — Y se fue corriendo fuera de la "casa"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Konan-chan! ¡Konan-chan! — Grito Tobi, regresando ya llegada la noche, buscando a la única chica de la organización

— ¿Sucede algo, Tobi? — Pregunto la nombrada, acercándose a él, a paso ligero.

— ¡Konan-chan, Tobi te tiene una sorpresa! ¡Tobi espera que lo acompañes!

—Pero yo. . . —Intento replicar, pero Tobi la detuvo

—Tobi no aceptara un no por respuesta, _Tobi is a Good Boy_

Konan iba a volver a replicar, pero al final accedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿A dónde me llevas, Tobi? — Pregunto una Konan tapada de los ojos con unas vendas, para evitar que vea. (:nomedigas:)

—Es una sorpresa de Tobi para Konan-chan. Si Tobi le dice, ya no sería sorpresa ¿verdad? — Pregunto astutamente el de la mascara

—Pues, si lo pones de esa manera, tienes razón.

— ¡Listo, ya puedes quitarte la venda! — Dijo Tobi, después de un rato de caminar.

Al quitarse la venda de los ojos, Konan no daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaban en un hermoso lago, lejos de la cueva, rodeada por algunas luciérnagas que le daban un toque romántico. Y, cerca del lago, había una mesa con dos sillas, con un mantel rojo, comida, velas, etc.

—T-T-Tobi, ¿Qué es todo esto? — Pregunto Konan, aun en estado de shock.

—Tobi vio que Konan-chan estaba deprimida, y como Tobi escucho accidentalmente el susurro de Konan-chan, Tobi decidió investigar un poco. Tobi al saber que le pasaba, Tobi decidió hacerle esto a Konan-chan para que no esté deprimida, _¡Tobi is a Good Boy!_ _—_Contesto el enmascarado

—Eso es muy lindo Tobi, pero. . . — Trato de decir algo pero Tobi lo impidió

—Y Tobi también le invento una canción a Konan-chan. . .

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto esta, sorprendida

—Tobi no promete nada

— ¿De qué?

—De que le gustara

—Oh, y ¿podrías cantarla? — Le pregunto, un poco nerviosa

—Si~, _¡Tobi is a Good Boy!_ _—_ Contesto— Tobi se va a preparar— Dijo sonándose un poco la garganta, preparándose. Mientras que Konan tomaba asiento en la mesa.

_Hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse _

_Hoy ya las flores no se ven _

_¿Dónde ha quedado aquel romance?_

Konan escuchaba, sorprendida por la voz de Tobi que paso de tierna a infantil a una más madura y ¿sexy?

— (No pienses en eso, Konan. No eres una pervertida como Hidan) — Se reprendió la Peli-Azul.

_Ya no existen los poemas para conquistarse _

_Ahora se mandan solo mails _

_Ya nadie entrega chocolates_

Konan no se dio cuenta cuando pero, mientras estaba absorta en la canción de Tobi, aparecieron un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates _"¿Cuándo apareció esto aquí?"_ Se preguntó, pero no le dio importancia y siguió escuchando, embobada, la canción de Tobi.

_Pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera _

_Te lo confieso que quisiera... _

_Amarte a la antigua _

_Entregarte mi vida _

_Llenarte de rosas _

_Cantarte canciones _

_Pintarte caricias..._

_Amarte a la antigua _

_Robarte sonrisas _

_Tomarte la mano _

_Abrirte la puerta _

_Escribirte poesías _

_Amar como antes..._

…

…

—Gomenasai, pero Tobi olvido la letra— Dijo Tobi rascándose un poco la cabeza.

A Konan le salió una gota resbalándole por la cabeza. El resto de la noche fue silencio, pero no uno incómodo.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Tobi, a pesar de ser un infantil despistado, le alegro el día. Y, a decir verdad, le encanto ese lado romántico que escondía Tobi.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**End Plan de Conquista- Tobi**

**By Sarahi99**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

* * *

Cof, cof, larga historia. . . . También me tarde por querer encontrar una canción "digna", pero no se me ocurría nada.

Pero me llego a la mente la canción "_Amarte a la Antigua_" de _Pedro Fernández_, aunque no soy muy de las románticas, esa canción es muy linda x3

Bueno, creo que, ya esta .-.

Onegai, que mi mala manera de hacer romance no les impida pasarse por el Foro _**Akatsuki Rules**_ ;3

Sin más, me despido~


End file.
